Find $x$ such that $\lfloor x \rfloor + x = \dfrac{13}{3}$. Express $x$ as a common fraction.
Solution: First, we note that $x$ must be positive, since otherwise $\lfloor x \rfloor + x$ is nonpositive. Next, we know that the decimal part of $x$ must be $\dfrac{1}{3}$. We write $x$ as $n+\dfrac{1}{3}$, where $n$ is the greatest integer less than $x.$ Therefore, we can write $\lfloor x \rfloor + x$ as $n+n+\dfrac{1}{3}=\dfrac{13}{3}$. Solving, we get $n=2$. Therefore, the only value $x$ that satisfies the equation is $2+\dfrac{1}{3}=\boxed{\dfrac{7}{3}}$.